Light Amongst the Darkest Wood
by Twice Born Balrog Slayer
Summary: "...diiringi kekagetan semua orang, Lord Thranduil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan si bayi maupun seruan-seruan heran sang bidan dan healer."
1. The Beginning

Light Amongst the Darkest Wood

Author : Twice Born Balrog Slayer

Genre : Drama

Characters : Thranduil, Legolas

Rating : T (remaja...atau lihat-lihat nanti deh)

Summary : Alur cerita yang akan menjawab. Sejujurnya, kadang ringkasan awal bisa merusak suasana….

A.N : Terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca yang berkomentar baik tentang karya terdahulu saya yang hancur itu (mudah-mudahan hantunya Tolkien tidak balik menghantui saya…). Sekarang saya lagi istirahat bikin parodi, karena selain belum punya ide, ternyata capek juga ya? Cerita ini saya buat lantaran ada dua permintaan di halaman review : yang satu minta cerita dengan tokoh utama Legolas, dan yang lain minta cerita bergenre drama/angst dengan tokoh Elrond/Celebrian. Masalahnya, yang muncul di kepala justru ide untuk menggabungkan Legolas dengan genre drama/angst. Ya sudah, daripada jadi bisul, saya garap saja jadi serial. Oh ya, cerita ini juga didasarkan pada salah satu karakter yang muncul hanya sebentar di buku _The Hobbit_, yaitu pelayannya Lord Thranduil dari Mirkwood yang bernama Galion. Berhubung silsilah dan rincian hidup Legolas adalah yang jatahnya paling pelit di buku, jadilah saya bebas menggarap alur dan penokohan. Mudah-mudahan bisa memuaskan para pembaca (amin !)

* * *

Pendahuluan

Senja mulai terbit di Mirkwood, dan cahaya lentera-lentera yang baru dinyalakan menimbulkan bayang-bayang panjang di dinding-dinding batu istana-gua Lord Thranduil. Para pelayan yang sibuk menyalakan lentera saling berbicara dan menatap prihatin pada sang lord, yang kini sedang duduk di depan kamarnya sambil menopang wajah dengan kepalan tinju. Sudah berjam-jam semenjak ia berganti posisi, dan walau memang selalu bersikap tenang, bahkan Peri paling bebal pun bisa mengetahui kalau ia sedang cemas luar biasa.

Dari dalam kamar, terdengar suara erangan lirih seorang wanita. Lord Thranduil sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Selama setengah jam terakhir, erangan-erangan itu mulai disertai jeritan-jeritan kecil yang nyaris menjadi tangisan. Lord Thranduil mengetatkan kepalan tinjunya atau menipiskan bibirnya setiap kali jeritan terdengar, tetapi selain itu nyaris tak ada perubahan apapun pada ekspresi wajahnya. Sepiring roti madu dan sebotol anggur telah diletakkan di meja kecil di sisinya; rotinya nyaris tak tersentuh, namun isi botolnya sudah tinggal separuh. Sesekali, seorang pelayan akan masuk ke kamar membawa setumpuk handuk atau baskom air, lantas keluar secepat-cepatnya.

Seorang pelayan pria yang berjaga di dekat pintu, yang hendak digantikan oleh salah satu rekannya sesama pelayan, maju dan bergerak untuk mengambil botol anggur ketika sang lord hendak menuangkan isinya ke gelas.

"My lord, saya mohon," ujarnya perlahan. "Anda tidak ingin pandangan anda kabur karena anggur sebelum anda melihat anak anda, bukan ?"

Lord Thranduil menatap pelayan itu berlama-lama, membuatnya gugup. Pelayan itu lantas mendesah lega ketika Lord Thranduil mendorong botol dan gelas anggur ke arahnya, membiarkan si pelayan mengambilnya dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Akan saya ambilkan teh untuk anda," ujar pelayan itu, sebelum berlalu, lega karena bisa terbebas dari tatapan tanpa ekspresi Lord Thranduil yang menyesakkan.

Tepat setelah itu, sayup-sayup terdengar tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar, dan Lord Thranduil nyaris saja mendorong jatuh kursinya ketika ia berdiri. Beberapa pelayan dan penghuni istana yang berada di tempat itu bersorak gembira, sementara Lord Thranduil bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dua orang wanita yang sedang membersihkan sesuatu yang nampaknya berwarna merah muda, basah, dan bergerak-gerak di atas meja kecil. Bayinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Lord Thranduil hanya bisa termangu menatap mereka, namun sejurus kemudian segera menghampiri ranjang besar yang ditempati istrinya. Wanita itu nampaknya tertidur, dan rupanya amat lelah, karena matanya terpejam dan tak selazimnya bagi kaum Peri yang tidur dengan mata tetap terbuka.

"My lord," ujar sang bidan, sebelum Lord Thranduil sempat menyentuh istrinya. Bidan itu menggendong si bayi yang kini terbungkus selimut lembut berwarna kuning. "Selamat untuk anda; seorang pangeran kecil yang sehat dan tampan."

Pangeran. Anak lelaki.

Lord Thranduil mendekati bidan itu, yang separo mengangsurkan bayinya agar wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas. Tangisan keras bayi itu kini telah berubah menjadi isakan-isakan kecil yang lebih mirip suara sedakan. Hanya kepala, wajah bulat serta seujung kepalan tangan kanannya yang mencuat keluar dari kain pembungkusnya, samar-samar menguarkan aroma lembut khas bayi yang sukar dijelaskan.

Perlahan, Lord Thranduil mengulurkan telunjuknya dan membelai pipi bayi itu; matanya yang biasanya nampak dingin sedikit melunak, namun mendadak ia berbalik dan kembali ke sisi istrinya.

"My lord…"

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku ?" Tanyanya, menggenggam tangan istrinya dan menggosok-gosoknya. "Mengapa tangannya dingin begini ? Apakah ada yang lupa menyalakan perapian di kamar ini ? Kau," Lord Thranduil menatap seorang healer yang berdiri di samping ranjang istrinya, "mengapa berdiri mematung saja di situ ? Bukankah kau seharusnya merawat istriku ?"

"My lord," ujar healer itu perlahan, raut wajahnya nampak amat sendu. "Istri anda sudah tiada."

Sang bidan tanpa sadar mengetatkan pelukannya pada si bayi. Dua pelayan wanita yang tadi memandikan si bayi berdiri merapat, menahan tangis. Lord Thranduil mematung, tangannya berhenti menggosok-gosok tangan istrinya; dengungan aneh memenuhi rongga telinganya, membuat kamar yang hening itu serasa dipenuhi ratusan orang.

"Apa ?"

"Maafkan saya, my lord. Istri anda sudah tiada. Belum terlalu lama ia wafat…."

"Beraninya kau bercanda seperti itu, healer. Apa kau ingin kulempar ke penjara bawah tanah ?"

"Ampun, my lord. Saya tidak akan pernah bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini. Istri anda melalui proses persalinan yang sulit. Kami telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan sang lady sendiri berjuang keras. Tetapi bagaimanapun, Iluvatar punya kehendak berbeda."

"Diam !"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu untuk pertama kalinya melihat Lord Thranduil kehilangan kendali emosinya. Kedua pelayan wanita memekik lirih mendengar sang lord membentak dengan sorot mata mengerikan. Sang bidan berhasil menahan dirinya supaya tidak menjerit, sementara satu tangannya perlahan menutupi telinga kanan si bayi, yang tersentak saat sang lord membentak.

"My lord, saya mohon, putra anda terkejut."

Lord Thranduil melempar pandang ke arah sang bidan, lantas menoleh lagi ke arah istrinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wanita yang telah mendampinginya selama ratusan dasawarsa itu. Wanita yang di awal kehadirannya hanya dianggapnya dengan setengah hati, lantaran pernikahan yang sarat berbagai kepentingan, namun belakangan mulai terasa sebagai bagian yang tak boleh hilang dari kesehariannya.

Dirabanya bibir istrinya, yang tipis dan terkatup. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir itu diciuminya, mulai dari sentuhan awal yang datar dan berbau kewajiban di malam pertama, hingga sentuhan lebih intim yang baru belakangan ini saja ia pahami kenikmatannya. Dan matanya…sekarang tak akan ada lagi tatapan tak setuju dari satu-satunya orang yang berani mempertanyakan rencana atau kebijakannya. Apakah baru kemarin mereka bersantap malam berdua di depan perapian, akhirnya saling menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya semenjak hari pernikahan ?

Dan tangan yang digenggamnya; berapa kali sudah tangan itu memijat-mijat pundaknya kala ia lelah, atau membelai-belai wajahnya saat ia menumpahkan ketakutan terdalamnya akan kewajibannya yang sangat berat ? Kehilangan ayah dalam perang melawan balatentara Sauron, dan beban memerintah kerajaan yang sebagian wilayah hutannya tertutup sarang laba-laba raksasa ataupun jalur perjalanan orc dan goblin ? Hanya wanita itu yang pernah mendengar keluhan-keluhannya tersebut, tanpa menghakimi ataupun memberi pendorong semangat palsu.

"Saya turut berduka, my lord," ujar healer itu, ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan perasaannya. Lord Thranduil tak menanggapinya, terus duduk di sisi istrinya sambil tetap menggosok pelan tangannya, seolah dengan menghangatkan tangan sang istri akan mengembalikannya dari kematian. "Tetapi, kalau boleh saya berkata, anda masih memiliki peninggalan istri anda. Putra anda, sang pangeran."

Seolah baru benar-benar menyadarinya, Lord Thranduil menoleh menatap putranya, yang kini dibawa sang bidan ke sisi ranjang.

"Ini, my lord, gendonglah Pangeran Legolas."

Lord Thranduil mengangkat alisnya sedikit

"Istri anda sempat membisikkan nama itu pada kami di sela-sela persalinannya. Kata sang lady, beliau selalu ingin mengabadikan keindahan musim panas dalam nama anak pertamanya, karena itu musim kesukaannya."

Legolas berarti 'daun hijau.'

"My lord, gendonglah."

Sang bidan mengulurkan bayi dalam gendongannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Lord Thranduil benar-benar menekuni detil-detil raut wajah putranya. Kedua mata Legolas berwarna biru mirip istrinya, walau menurut sang bidan, warna biru itu masih bisa berubah. Rambutnya yang hanya sejumput berwarna pirang keemasan, mirip pula dengan rambut istrinya. Bibirnya pun jelas bibir istrinya, walau bayi itu nampaknya akan mewarisi hidung mancungnya. Lord Thranduil tak bisa lebih yakin lagi bahwa Legolas memang benar peninggalan istrinya.

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia. Seharusnya ia langsung menggendong Legolas dan memeluknya penuh sayang. Namun, ketika berpaling menatap wajah istrinya yang pucat, Lord Thranduil mendadak merasakan kekosongan aneh yang dingin di dadanya. Ia menatap istrinya dan bayinya, berganti-ganti, membuat sang bidan serta healer dan kedua pelayan merasa heran.

Mendadak, diiringi kekagetan semua orang, Lord Thranduil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan si bayi maupun seruan-seruan heran sang bidan dan healer.

Bersambung


	2. In a Cold Nest

Legolas bersandar pada batang tebal pohon oak di luar kamarnya, membiarkan tungkainya menggelantung dari dahan besar tempatnya duduk. Busurnya, busur pertama yang dibuatnya sendiri, diletakkan di pangkuannya, sementara setabung anak panah digantung di ujung dahan. Pohon itu tingginya paling tidak sepuluh meter, namun bagi Legolas pohon itu tak jauh beda tingginya dengan ranjangnya. Kebetulan, dahan tempatnya duduk mudah dicapai dari jendela kamarnya, dan ia kerap naik ke pohon lewat dahan itu.

Empat puluh musim panas telah berlalu semenjak kelahiran Legolas, dan kini ia telah menjadi remaja. Tubuhnya tak lagi kurus melainkan sedikit berotot, suaranya kian mantap, dan telapak tangannya kasar karena sudah terbiasa berlatih memainkan senjata. Tulang pipinya tinggi dan lehernya jenjang, tidak diragukan lagi rupa yang berkesan ningrat, walau kesan itu sedikit rusak oleh hidungnya yang patah lantaran berkelahi sehari sebelumnya. Yang tidak berubah hanyalah rambut pirang keemasannya yang mencapai pertengahan punggung, serta mata birunya yang sudah sangat menyolok sejak ia lahir.

Semua orang bilang, kecuali perawakan dan tindak-tanduknya, Legolas adalah kembaran sempurna mendiang ibunya.

_Orang-orang konyol itu__ mengatakannya dengan nada kagum dan iri_, demikian Legolas kerap membatin, _memang mereka bilang ibuku sangat cantik, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa…._

"Pangeran Legolas !"

Seseorang berseru memanggilnya dari bawah pohon. Sosoknya dari atas tak terlihat lantaran tertutup beberapa dahan dan dedaunan, namun Legolas tahu, hanya satu orang yang dikenalnya yang mampu membuat dirinya terdengar jelas walaupun dari jarak bermeter-meter.

"Bresilas, mau apa kau ?"

Bresilas, kapten pengawal sekaligus pelatih calon-calon prajurit muda, mendongak menatap ke balik gerumbulan dedaunan, dengan tepat memperkirakan posisi duduk Legolas.

"Turunlah, pangeran, ini waktu anda belajar memanah."

Legolas dengan sengaja tak menjawab, dan malah memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan matahari musim panas.

"Pangeran ?"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"Pangeran Legolas, bila anda tidak turun sekarang juga, saya terpaksa harus memberitahu ayah anda."

Legolas diam-diam mencebik. _Memangnya apalagi yang baru ?_

"Terserah kau saja," balas Legolas akhirnya, "aku tak berminat datang, titik."

"Tidak bisa begitu, pangeran. Saya sudah berkewajiban untuk mengajari anda, pada jam ini, setiap hari. Ini amanat dari ayah anda."

"Tidak. Aku tak mau menghabiskan musim panas ini berjam-jam di arena memanah. Aku sudah kuasai permainan bayi itu."

Bresilas menghembuskan nafas keras. Bukan sekali-dua kali saja ia dibuat kehilangan kesabaran oleh Legolas.

"Itu bukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan, pangeran. Bahkan seorang prajurit kawakan masih harus tetap berlatih demi mengasah keahliannya. Lagipula, sebagai penerus ayah anda, penting sekali untuk…."

Bresilas tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena sebatang anak panah mendadak melesat dari balik dedaunan dan menancap hanya beberapa senti dari ujung sepatu butnya. Pengalaman bertahun-tahunlah yang membuatnya tidak menjerit, namun tak urung ia sangat terperanjat.

"Pangeran !"

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membuatnya menancap langsung di ujung sepatumu, Bresilas," balas Legolas. "Sekarang pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku."

Bresilas membuka mulut dan nyaris mengeluarkan perkataan keras, tetapi ia tak bisa melihat Legolas dari tempatnya berdiri, dan siapa tahu pemuda itu sedang mengarahkan anak panah kedua padanya. Semua orang di lingkungan istana itu tahu, Pangeran Legolas bisa sangat tak terduga bila ia mau, dan seringkali itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tak punya pilihan, pria itu berbalik dan pergi, setelah sebelumnya menyahut, "terserah anda."

Di atas pohon, Legolas diam-diam menatap siluet Bresilas yang nampak di sela-sela rerimbunan dedaunan dan jalinan dahan. Bresilas bahkan sama sekali tak berhenti, atau menengok kembali, ketika berjalan menjauh. Setelah sosoknya menghilang, Legolas kembali bersandar pada batang pohon, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Mendadak, raut wajahnya mengeras, dan dengan geraman disentakkannya tabung anak panahnya hingga terlepas, lantas dihempaskannya ke tanah.

Malam hari.

Ruang makan pribadi keluarga penguasa Mirkwood berukuran cukup luas, dengan sebuah meja persegi besar sebagai pusatnya. Suasananya sedikit suwung dan sunyi, karena hanya dua orang yang menggunakannya sejak sekian lama. Diterangi cahaya lentera dan lilin di atas meja, penguasa Mirkwood beserta putranya menyantap hidangan makan malam dalam kesunyian.

Legolas memutar-mutar garpunya di atas kentang tumbuknya, hanya sesekali saja memasukkan makanan ke mulut dan mengunyahnya tanpa selera. Sesekali, ia melirik ayahnya, Lord Thranduil, dan akan buru-buru menunduk lagi bila ayahnya mendongak. Tak ada percakapan atau sekedar "bagaimana harimu ?" Hanya suara dentingan pisau atau garpu pada piring, dan sesekali suara kucuran bila pelayan menuangkan anggur tambahan ke dalam gelas.

"Makananmu belum habis separuhnya," ujar Lord Thranduil mendadak, membuat Legolas nyaris menjatuhkan garpunya karena kaget. "Jangan sia-siakan jerih payah juru masak kita."

Begitu saja; ia bahkan tak mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Legolas saat mengatakannya. Legolas mengangkat garpu dan memasukkan kentang ke mulut. Rasanya seperti menelan bola bulu. Setelah beberapa suapan, Legolas memutuskan bahwa suasananya sudah terlalu menyesakkan untuk menikmati makan malam.

"Sudah cukup, ayah."

Lord Thranduil hanya mengangkat alis, tetapi tak menatap anaknya. "Sia-sia saja menyuruhmu makan," gumamnya sambil terus menatap piringnya.

Legolas menahan keinginan untuk menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, suasana makan bersama ayahnya selalu seperti ini; tegang dan tak nyaman. Legolas hingga kini tak pernah tahu, mengapa harus demikian. Banyak ayah teman-temannya yang juga pendiam dan tak banyak omong, namun tindak-tanduk mereka terhadap sang anak tetap memancarkan kehangatan yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Dengan ayahnya sendiri, Legolas tak pernah merasakannya.

Saat Legolas sudah tak tahan dan hendak pergi saja dari tempatnya duduk, Lord Thranduil menghentikan suapannya, dan berkata datar, "silakan kalau kau ingin pergi duluan. Tetapi setelahnya, temui aku di aula senjata."

Legolas mengernyit. "Untuk apa ?"

"Lakukan saja."

Dengan heran, Legolas beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan. Saat ini, ia tidak lagi merasa lega karena bisa keluar, melainkan heran. Apa yang diinginkan ayahnya ? Dan mengapa ayahnya tidak menyebut-nyebut insiden dengan Bresilas ? Kepala pengawal itu orangnya jujur; ia akan mengatakan semuanya pada ayahnya. Biasanya, ayahnya tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memberinya nasihat-nasihat bernada keras, apapun yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi kali ini ?

Beberapa pelayan yang melewati koridor buru-buru menyingkir sambil membungkuk hormat ketika ia lewat. Tak ada senyum hangat, atau sapaan yang lebih dari sekedar, "selamat malam, pangeran." Legolas bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan terus saja berjalan seolah para pelayan itu tak lewat di dekatnya.

Aula senjata adalah ruangan besar dan luas, dengan berbagai macam senjata tergantung di dinding atau terletak pada rak dan peti di sisi-sisi ruangan. Sederet papan sasaran untuk latihan memanah menempel di salah satu sisi dinding. Walaupun dindingnya dari batu, lantainya dibiarkan berupa tanah, untuk mencegah lantai licin akibat keringat serta gesekan sepatu-sepatu orang-orang yang berlatih di atasnya.

Legolas sering menggunakan waktu luangnya memanah atau berlatih belati panjang—senjata-senjata kesukaannya—di ruangan ini, sendirian ataupun bersama Bresilas. Tetapi belakangan, ia lebih sering menggunakan ruangan ini sendirian saja.

Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu, Legolas masih sering berlatih bersama remaja-remaja lainnya. Kini tidak lagi, dan ia tak menyesal karenanya. Toh tak ada yang merasa kehilangan dirinya, dan ayahnya tak pernah bertanya. Tanpa sadar, dirabanya hidung yang pernah patah bekas berkelahi itu.

Tak ingin berdiam diri, Legolas mendekati rak senjata dan menarik sebilah pedang, lantas menimbang-nimbang berat pedang itu sambil berjalan ke arena. Pedang sebenarnya bukan senjata keahliannya, dan entah sudah berapa kali Legolas menjadi bulan-bulanan bila tiba waktunya berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu bersama Bresilas. Bagaimanapun, Legolas tahu bahwa ksatria-ksatria terhebat di Mirkwood adalah pemain pedang handal. Ia tak keberatan berlatih pedang, hanya saja ia tak suka dilihat orang.

Selama beberapa saat, Legolas melatih tebasan-tebasan dasar dan mulai menebas lawan-lawan imajiner kesana-kemari. Gerakan-gerakannya terasa kaku, namun tenaganya kini sudah lebih kuat, dan pedang itu tak lagi membuatnya merasa berat sebelah. Hingga ketika ia berputar ke belakang dan melakukan tebasan miring dari atas ke bawah, mendadak terdengar suara berdentang keras dan pedangnya ditangkis seseorang, begitu cepat hingga wajah Legolas nyaris terhantam pedangnya sendiri.

"Ayah ?"

"Berdiri yang tegap," perintah Lord Thranduil. Saat itu, jubah rumahnya sudah menghilang, diganti dengan tunik kelabu dan celana panjang hitam. Sejalin rambut ditahan di sisi-sisi kepalanya dengan kepangan ala ksatria. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang yang bentuk dan ukurannya sama dengan milik Legolas, namun entah mengapa jadi terlihat lebih mengancam di tangannya.

"Angkat pedangmu dan hadapi aku."

Legolas berhenti merasa heran, dan mengetatkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. _Jadi Bresilas sudah mengadu_, pikirnya getir, saat ayahnya menerjang maju dan menebasnya. Ketika Legolas menangkisnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tanpa sadar, ia melompat mundur.

"Mundur ? Kukira, kau sudah jauh lebih baik dari ini untuk bersikap kelewat percaya diri di depan gurumu."

Thranduil menatap putranya dengan dingin, dan serentetan sabetan susulan yang penuh tenaga membuat Legolas merasa dadanya panas karena berkali-kali harus menghindar dengan cara melompat. Kali berikutnya ia menangkis serangan ayahnya, pedangnya bergetar hebat dan menyakiti tangannya yang sudah kebas. Ia nyaris memekik, tetapi ditahannya.

_Aku tak akan memberi kepuasan pada si tua ini !_

Legolas mencoba melesat maju dari posisinya dan balas menebas, tetapi Thranduil menghindar dengan mudah, ekspresinya nyaris bosan. Ini membuat Legolas merasa marah dan segera mengubah arah, merubah sabetan menjadi tusukan. Namun gerakannya terasa canggung, dan Thranduil menangkisnya dengan cara memutar.

Mendadak, Legolas merasakan sengatan di sisi lutut kirinya, dan ia memekik sambil berlutut. Thranduil telah menendangnya, disusul dengan sebuah pukulan di wajah yang membuatnya jatuh terlentang sambil memegangi wajahnya. Pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh entah di sebelah mana.

"Berdiri," perintah Thranduil, "itu tidak keras sama sekali. Ayo !"

Tetapi Legolas masih butuh beberapa saat sebelum bisa melakukan perintah ayahnya. Pukulan itu membuatnya sedikit pening, dan lubang hidung sebelah kirinya serasa tersumbat. Bibir atasnya nampaknya juga pecah; darah yang bercampur air liur terasa asin di lidahnya.

"Kalau ini pertempuran sesungguhnya, kau sudah akan mati karena terlalu lama berbaring di tanah !" Sentak Thranduil. "Ayo, berdiri dan buktikan kehebatanmu yang kau tunjukkan pada Bresilas siang tadi."

Legolas mendadak berdiri dan, dengan raungan, menyerbu ke arah ayahnya dengan tangan kosong. Tinjunya sudah teracung, dan akan menghantam Thranduil tepat di ulu hati. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi walaupun akan kena pukul. Namun, dugaan Legolas salah, karena ayahnya mendadak berkelit ke samping dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah terbanting lagi ke lantai, dengan lengan terkunci.

Legolas mencoba berontak, namun mendadak rasa sakit menjalar dari bawah siku hingga ke bahunya, membuatnya memekik.

"Aku menyerah, ayah !"

Untuk sesaat, Thranduil hanya menatap putranya yang sia-sia mencoba melepaskan diri. Kalau saat itu ada yang melihat sang raja dari dekat, orang itu mungkin akan berkata bahwa sorot matanya melunak sedikit. Tetapi, ketika melepaskan tangan Legolas, suaranya sedingin dan setajam kerucut es.

"Dan kelak aku harus mewariskan kerajaan ini padamu ?" Thranduil mendesah. "Menyedihkan. Sungguh menyedihkan."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Thranduil meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Legolas yang masih terbaring di lantai, berjuang mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan beserta harga dirinya. Entah ia mengetahuinya atau tidak, fakta bahwa putranya juga sedang berusaha menahan jatuhnya air mata.

Bersambung


	3. An Unexpected Guest

Legolas berbaring di ranjangnya, masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya saat menerima 'pelajaran' dari sang ayah. Bagian depan pakaian itu kotor oleh debu dan ada beberapa tetes darah menodainya, namun Legolas tak peduli.

Di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, ada sebuah basin berisi air hangat bercampur sesuatu yang samar-samar beraroma mint dan kamomil. Seorang pelayan membawakannya bersama sepotong kain lembut ketika ia melihat Legolas berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju kamarnya dengan wajah terluka, namun Legolas menolak tawaran bantuannya untuk menyeka lukanya.

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu semenjak Legolas kembali ke kamarnya, dan selama itu, yang dilakukannya hanya berbaring sambil berusaha keras melupakan betapa insiden barusan menggores harga dirinya begitu dalam. Walaupun bisa begitu tak pedulian bila mau, Legolas benci kalah dalam hal apapun dan nyaris selalu memenangkan perkelahian, namun kini ia dipecundangi lagi habis-habisan justru oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tangan Legolas kembali menjangkau kain dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air, sebelum memerasnya dan meletakkannya di bawah mata kirinya, bagian yang membiru bekas terpukul. Ia meringis ketika luka gores kecil di dekat hidungnya tersengat air yang sejuk, namun sejenak kemudian, Legolas mendesau lega sambil menikmati kesejukan dan wangi kain itu.

Sambil tetap menempelkan kain ke wajahnya, Legolas mengubah posisi berbaringnya sehingga kini ia berbaring menyamping. Saat itu, pandangannya menyapu ke arah rak buku tinggi di sisi lemari pakaiannya. Di sudut rak bagian atas, nyaris tak terlihat dari tempatnya berbaring, ada sebuah kotak kayu bertutup. Legolas ingat meletakkan kotak itu di rak teratas setelah ia memutuskan tidak lagi menyukai isinya, namun saat ini, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melihat isi kotak itu kembali.

Legolas harus meletakkan sebuah kursi di depan rak dan menaikinya sebelum bisa menjangkau kotak tersebut. Setelah meniup selapis debu yang menutupi permukaannya, Legolas membawa kotak itu ke ranjangnya. Perlahan-lahan, dibukanya tutup kotak tersebut, lantas dipandanginya.

Tanpa sadar, Legolas tersenyum sedikit. Kotak tersebut beserta isinya adalah hadiah yang didapatnya di salah satu pesta perayaan hari jadinya, yang sudah lama sekali; ia sendiri sudah lupa yang keberapa, namun dirinya jelas masih bocah. Legolas merasakan setitik nyeri ketika mengingat bahwa Bresilas-lah yang dulu memberikannya, dan beberapa jam yang lalu, Legolas nyaris saja membuatnya kehilangan jari kaki dengan anak panah yang ditembakkannya.

Ketika gumpalan rasa nyeri itu nyaris berkembang menjadi rasa bersalah yang menyiksa, Legolas buru-buru menekannya dengan mengenang-ngenang kembali saat-saat menggembirakan ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya menerima dan membuka kotak itu….

* * *

_Hari sudah __menjelang malam, namun keramaian di dalam istana batu penguasa Mirkwood malah semakin meriah. Itu adalah perayaan hari jadi Pangeran Legolas, dan para tamu bangsawan, perwira, penasihat serta seniman berkumpul di balairung istana dalam suasana pesta. Santap malam baru saja berakhir dan banyak di antara para tamu yang mulai merasakan efek minuman anggur, arak madu, atau wiski Gondor yang tersohor kerasnya._

_Musik tak henti-hentinya dimainkan sementara orang-orang berdansa. Para pelayan hilir mudik mengantarkan minuman, atau bergerak sigap mengisi tiap piring kudapan yang nyaris kosong. Bahkan prajurit-prajurit rendahan dan para pelayan muda tidak luput dari kegembiraan. Sembari melakukan tugasnya, mereka sempat-sempatnya menyelundupkan beberapa piring makanan atau guci-guci anggur, dan bercengkerama sembari berusaha agar tidak mabuk berat sebelum tugas mereka malam itu selesai._

_Anehnya, yang berulang tahun hari itu justru seolah tak ingin bergabung dalam perayaan. Legolas kecil duduk bersandar di kursinya, di sisi kanan kursi ayahnya. Lord Thranduil duduk tenang sambil menghirup anggurnya dan sesekali menjawab kata-kata kepala penasihatnya yang duduk di sisi kirinya, nyaris sama sekali tak pernah melirik atau menyapa putranya, kecuali untuk menegur kala Legolas duduk dengan tubuh separuh merosot di kursi seolah perutnya membuncit mendadak._

_Di depan kursi-kursi yang khusus disediakan untuk Lord Thranduil, Legolas dan para penasihat serta bangsawan tinggi, ada sebuah meja panjang yang disesaki hidangan-hidangan penutup lezat. Namun, Legolas sama sekali tak berselera. Saat ini, ia sedang memandangi ayahnya dengan kesal. Tadi, sebelum santap malam dimulai, ayahnya berdiri dan mengucapkan pidato singkat yang menurut Legolas indah (walau pilihan kata-katanya membosankan), karena ia mengucapkan selamat dan berkata bahwa Legolas telah tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang cerdas dan pantas disebut seorang calon penguasa._

_Namun, setelah meneguk anggur sebagai tanda bersulang, Lord Thranduil kembali duduk tanpa menoleh sama sekali ke putranya. Seolah putranya itu hanya bagian dari dekorasi ruangan, bukan bagian utama dari pesta itu sendiri._

_Legolas tak tahan lagi. Ia hanya mengucapkan "permisi, ayah," yang singkat sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya terkejut, namun ketika mereka melihat bahwa Lord Thranduil hanya menoleh sedikit, mereka jadi tak berani berkomentar apa-apa. Si__ kepala penasihat bertanya pada sang lord soal apakah beliau tak akan mengejar anaknya, namun Lord Thranduil hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "biarkan dia."_

_Legolas terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong istana yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, melewati pelayan-pelayan yang terkejut, terus ke kamarnya. Dari sana, ia membuka jendela dan memanjat ke pohon favoritnya, yang dahannya baru-baru ini telah memanjang sedemikian rupa hingga cukup dekat dengan jendelanya. Setelah mencapai batang tebal yang bisa diduduki dengan cukup nyaman, barulah Legolas membiarkan setitik air mata menuruni pipinya._

_Malam ini hari jadinya, namun ia tak merasa bahwa malam ini adalah miliknya._

_Legolas tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sana, hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggilnya. Namun ia tak peduli, dan terus duduk sambil memandang langit, hingga suara gemeresak pelan membuatnya sadar bahwa seseorang telah memanjat ke dahan di dekat dahan yang didudukinya. Orang itu Bresilas._

"_Ada apa, Bresilas?" Gumam Legolas tanpa melihatnya. Bresilas mendehem._

"_Pangeran, apa anda tidak mau kembali? Ini pesta untuk anda."_

"_Tidak," tukas Legolas, mengusap air matanya. "Aku tak suka di sana."_

"_Mengapa?"_

_Legolas diam saja. Bresilas menghela nafas, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bertutup__ yang rupanya dibawanya sedari tadi._

"_Tadinya saya ingin memberikan hadiah ini setelah pestanya selesai, tetapi sepertinya lebih baik saya serahkan sekarang. Semoga anda menyukainua."_

_Legolas menyusut hidungnya, menatap kotak yang ada di tangan Bresilas. Tidak seperti hadiah-hadiah mewah yang telah diterimanya sepanjang petang dan malam itu, hadiah itu nampak sederhana dan bahkan tidak dibungkus dengan apapun. Hanya sebuah kotak kayu polos tanpa hiasan apa-apa._

"_Terima kasih," gumam Legolas, mengambil kotak itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi, ketika Bresilas hendak bersiap turun, Legolas tersentak. "Kau mau kembali?"_

"_Tempat saya__ adalah di samping Lord Thranduil, pangeran, termasuk di acara seperti malam ini."_

"_Iya, aku tahu, kau pernah bilang," ujar Legolas datar, memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke langit. "Pergilah. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."_

_Bresilas menatap pangeran muda itu selama beberapa saat, mulutnya membuka sedikit seolah mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tak jadi. Dalam sekejap, kepala pengawal itu telah menghilang dari hadapan Legolas._

_Baru setelah beberapa saat sajalah Legolas akhirnya membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Ketika melihat isinya, matanya membesar, dan binar samar muncul di wajahnya. Di bawah cahaya samar cemerlang bulan dan bintang-bintang, Legolas bisa melihat prajurit-prajurit kayu mungil yang dipahat amat sempurna, dengan detil-detil mengagumkan hingga ke ceruk-ceruk baju zirah serta simbol rumit di dada salah satu prajurit, yang nampaknya diandaikan sebagai sang komandan perang. Legolas mengangkat salah satu prajurit yang memegang busur panah, menatap wajahnya, membayangkan versi manusia dari prajurit kayu tersebut dengan wajahnya sendiri sebagai pengganti wajah sang prajurit._

_Malam itu, Legolas tidak kembali ke pestanya._

* * *

Keesokan paginya, saat fajar.

Seorang Peri yang mengenakan jubah perjalanan lusuh serta membawa gembolan kain berdiri di depan pintu yang mengarah ke dapur istana Mirkwood. Ia seorang lelaki berambut warna pasir, dengan mata hijau dalam yang menunjukkan bahwa usianya sudah tak muda lagi, walau sebagai Peri wajahnya tak dihiasi keriput sedikitpun. Hanya saja, sedikit kerutan menghiasi ubun-ubun serta sudut-sudut mata dan bibirnya. Rambutnya sedikit kusut, sementara pakaiannya menguarkan aroma debu serta embun, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Sebelum pria itu sempat mengetuk, pintu terbuka, dan seorang pelayan yang masih amat muda keluar sambil menating ember kayu berisi sampah dapur. Pelayan itu melihat si pendatang baru, dan bertanya, "kau siapa?"

Peri itu membungkuk sedikit, dan berkata, "selamat pagi. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tetapi aku hanya seorang pengembara, yang berharap kalau-kalau ada pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan di kediaman tuanmu ini."

Pelayan itu menggigit bibir.

"Aku tak tahu…aku hanya pelayan dapur disini. Aku tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu tentang itu. Biar kutanyakan pada seseorang di dalam."

"Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit, sebelum bergegas masuk. Si peri pengembara itu dengan sabar menunggu di dekat pintu yang ditutup kembali saat si pelayan masuk. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya sembari menunggu, dan hanya sempat menoleh ketika seorang pemuda mendadak berlari melewatinya hingga menabrak bahunya.

"Hati-hati, nak!" Seru peri pengembara itu. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Kata-kata apapun yang hendak terlontar keluar dari mulut si Peri pengembara tertahan di tenggorokannya. Pemuda yang barusan menabraknya amat tampan walaupun ia hanya mengenakan tunik sederhana, dan anehnya familiar. Samar-samar, pria itu menghidu aroma kuda dari tubuhnya, namun ia tak sempat memastikan lebih jauh ketika pemuda itu mendelik padanya.

"Lihat apa kau?" Gumam pemuda itu, sebelum berbalik dan pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Peri pengembara itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar nada suaranya. Benar-benar pemuda yang tak tahu sopan santun!

Setelah pemuda itu berlalu, pelayan yang tadi keluar dan berkata, "masuklah. Tuan kami menunggumu."

* * *

Senja sudah turun ketika Legolas kembali ke kamarnya. Tadi ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri di tepi sungai sambil mengumpat-umpat semua orang. Ia agak lapar, tapi ia tak ingin makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengunci diri saja di kamarnya.

Bagaimanapun, ketika membuka pintu, Legolas nampak kaget dan berseru, "hei, kau siapa?"

Yang diteriaki langsung menoleh. Ia adalah seorang pria berpakaian pelayan, tinggi dan kurus, dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan usia yang pastinya sudah tidak muda lagi. Di tangannya ada beberapa buku yang dipungutnya dari lantai dan hendak diletakkannya di rak. Begitu melihat Legolas, pria itu berkata kalem, "kau tahu, nak, jangan pernah remehkan benda-benda biasa yang berserakan di lantai. Mereka bisa melukaimu suatu saat."

Legolas mengernyit. Ia nyaris tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada para pelayan di kediaman ayahnya ini. Baginya, mereka hanya seperti biji-biji catur; terlihat, penting, tetapi bisa dengan mudah digantikan. Tetapi, pria ini sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Itu jelas, karena belum pernah ada pelayan yang berani bicara dengan nada menggurui seperti itu padanya.

"Aku sengaja menaruhnya di situ, kok," balas Legolas, yang mulai merasa tersinggung. "Lagipula, kau tidak ada urusan di sini."

Pelayan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mungkin pelayan, nak, tapi usiaku jauh lebih tua darimu. Walau kau tak menghormatiku, setidaknya kau bisa berbicara tanpa kekasaran tak perlu seperti itu."

Legolas nyaris tersedak. Berani sekali pelayan ini!

"Tunggu, tunggu, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Maksudku, apakah ayahku kekurangan pelayan hingga menaruhmu di sini?"

"Aku baru saja diterima bekerja," ujar pelayan itu. "Dan tanggung jawabku memang adalah kamar ini. Sekarang, kalau kau bersedia, aku akan meletakkan buku-buku ini dan membereskan beberapa hal lainnya, walau akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau membantu."

Legolas nyaris tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar kekurang-ajaran pelayan baru itu, tidak juga ketika ia meletakkan buku-bukunya di rak dan melewatinya. Namun, ketika pelayan itu hendak meraih setabung anak panah dan busur yang tergeletak di dekat dinding, Legolas mendadak berseru, "jangan sentuh itu!"

Pelayan itu tersentak, dan tangannya berhenti beberapa senti dari tabung anak panah. Legolas berjalan tergesa ke arahnya (nyaris menabrak dan membuatnya terdorong ke samping), lantas menyambar tabung anak panah serta busur itu.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh ini," ujarnya dengan nada nyaris mengancam.

Pelayan itu mendengus (lagi-lagi mengagetkan Legolas; belum pernah ada pelayan yang berani mendengus padanya). "Jika kau menyayangi benda-benda ini, caramu menunjukkannya aneh sekali."

"Apa urusanmu? Dan kau ini hanya pelayan, jadi jangan berani berkata demikian padaku. Apa kau tidak tahu, siapa aku ini?"

"Pangeran Legolas, putra Thranduil, Penguasa Mirkwood," ujar pelayan itu kalem.

"Tepat sekali. Pangeran. Tahukah kau apa maknanya?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku tahu. Tetapi seorang pangeran *sejati* akan bertindak seperti layaknya pangeran. Ia tidak akan berbicara kasar kepada orang yang lebih tua, atau membiarkan kamarnya nampak seperti sebuah kandang. Tidakkah kau setuju dengan kata-kataku, nak?"

"Keluar!" Bentak Legolas.

Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit, lantas meninggalkan kamar Legolas. Yang terakhir ini memandangi kepergian si pelayan dengan marah. Benar-benar pelayan yang kurang ajar! Ia harus bicara dengan ayahnya tentang menempatkan pelayan seperti itu di kamarnya.

Tetapi, Legolas kemudian mengernyitkan kening. Wajah pelayan itu agak familiar baginya. Dan kemudian, mulutnya membuka begitu sadar bahwa pelayan itu adalah orang yang ditabraknya tadi pagi. Kalau begitu, pria tersebut bahkan belum sehari bekerja di sini, dan tingkahnya sudah begitu lancang. Apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya saat menerima pelayan itu? Apakah ini bentuk baru hukuman? Jika ya, mungkin ayahnya sedang mabuk berat saat memikirkannya.

Tidak bisa, pikirnya. Ia sudah biasa dihukum dengan cara didiamkan, dimarahi, hingga dihajar di ruang latihan. Tetapi baginya lebih baik demikian, karena setelah semuanya selesai, ia bisa menyepi ke kamar atau tempat favoritnya di dalam hutan, menjilati luka-lukanya, dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Tetapi, terjebak dengan pelayan seperti itu? Yang benar saja!

Tidak. Besok pagi, ia akan menemui ayahnya dan membicarakan hal itu. Ayahnya boleh menghajar atau memarahinya sesuka hati, asalkan pelayan itu pergi.

Bersambung.


End file.
